


Old Friends

by Ibreathebooks_42



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John, Gen, I just had to mention the minions, James hates medical, John was a 00
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibreathebooks_42/pseuds/Ibreathebooks_42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is definitely not so ordinary, but Sherlock has no clue just what he used to do for a living.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, so please leave comments with suggestions and concrit! Also, I am also sadly not British, no matter how much I wish, so if there are glaring Americanisms please let me know.
> 
> If I owned either of these I would be living in bliss and not worrying about paying for college...but sadly I don't. If you recognize it it is not mine!

 

 

The two men sitting at the corner table in the small bar both had drinks in front of them and didn't look out of place at all, but they still had a bubble of space around them that the other customers seemed to instinctively avoid crossing.  Low voices and the fact that the bar was noisy with all the patrons busy cheering on a football game meant that no-one heard their converstion. 

"It's scary how you can dothat.  I've known you for years and still have a hard time reminding myself that you aren't just a harmless man in a jumper.  Honestly it is almost more frightening than watching you in action." 

"You should know just how easy it is to influence people's first impressions James, for all that you prefer to be flashy and memorable..." The taller man looked over at his companion incredulously. 

"You are kidding right?  Accusing _me_ of being memorable John?  What about t hat time in Socotra? The vast majority of the underworld still flinches and looks over their shoulder if anyone mentions that island."  The short, harmless looking man winces slightly, and complains 

"Oh come on, I was having a bad day.  Besides, it only counts as memorable if someone lives to remember it.... "  

James laughs and takes a sip of his beer before remarking, "You know they are still using you to scare the baby agents, and I'm pretty sure that some of Q's new minions are more afraid of you than me because of some of the stories going around."   The sound of a text alert going off makes John pull out his mobile, then grimace and put it back.  The other man raised an eyebrow "Bad news?"  

"My flat mate, I swear sometimes I want to strangle him."  The slight smile on his lips showed he didn't really mean it though .  

"Sherlock Holmes right?  From what I hear, lately you have been just as busy as you were before they made you retire.  Although I should have guessed, you never were one to just sit back and stay out of things."  

"I tried that for a couple of months at first, never again.  If Sherlock hadn't come along I don't know what I would have done out of pure boredom. Although it gave me quite the shock to come face to face with Mycroft Holmes and discover he was my potential flat mate's brother."  

A smirk appeared on his companion's face. "And that right there is further proof M wasn't thinking straight by making you go, you successfully have both of the Holmes brothers thinking you are just an invalided home solider.  I've meet the elder one and know you aren't exaggerating their skills."  

"When did you meet Mycroft?" 

 "Shortly after the pool incident with that crazy bomber, the higher ups wanted someone to talk with him and find out the threat level."

"And they sent you?!"  John was laughing now, picturing Mycroft in the same room as _James_ of all people and thinking of the disaster that would bring.  

"I was stuck on medical leave again, and I think Eve thought it would be funny."  Another text has John sigh, and then  draining the last of his beer and getting up.  

"It has been great catching up with you again James, you will have to say hi to Alec for me.  I had better go and prevent the  git from burning the flat down." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back! I know I kept saying I would update, but I actually did this time. : ) Thanks to everyone who left kudos and especially to those who commented, you are the whole reason I continued this. Also, everyone should be grateful to the fantastic borntobeoutside for agreeing to be my beta and ensuring that you don't have to put up with my mistakes.  
> Happy reading and please leave comments/kudos!

     John was once again glad that he had been lucky enough to never have met Mycroft face to face before he had been “retired.”  Combined with the fact that he was so good at hiding behind his masks, his ironclad past, and documentation indicating he was nothing more than what he appeared, meant that Mycroft never suspected that one of the deadliest men in England was sharing a flat with his brother.  Then again, John thought, knowing Mycroft he might have approved of John acting as Sherlock’s bodyguard….with John strictly under his control that is.  The thought of Mycroft’s reaction to finding out just what the man sitting on the couch could do made him let loose a small smile.

     “What is so amusing John?” Sherlock said this without looking away.

     “You two,” John thought quickly while he gestured between the brothers, where they sat in the armchairs staring at each other. “are acting like two children trying to avoid doing your chores.”  It had started when Mycroft had shown up demanding that Sherlock take their Mummy to the theater when she was going to be in London next week.  Sherlock had refused, stating that he was busy even though John had not moments before been fending off requests for him to “Find me a case!” and the shouts of “BORED!”  This was half an hour ago, and they had spent the entire time since glaring at each other trying to make the other give in. “What is so bad about taking your mother to the theater anyway?”

     “She is obsessed with _Les Miserables_ and insists on seeing it every time they preform it at The Royal National Theatre.  Neither of us could say no to her, but that means that one of us must accompany her and have to see it again.” Sherlock pouted as he glared across at his brother.  Between the sulky look on his face, and the way he stalked over to throw himself onto the couch face-down, he really did look like a child who wasn't getting his way.

     Mycroft rolled his eyes.  “Do at least _try_ to act your age for once Sherlock.  I, at least go and visit Mummy periodically, she hasn't seen you in half a year.  Besides, it is not _my_ turn to take her, I took her to see it the last time we were in Paris.”  The only response to this was Sherlock making a rude gesture and turning his back on the room.

     “Oh for…!” John threw his hands up in the air in exasperation and got up.  “How you two survived childhood without killing each other I will never know!”  Heading to the kitchen he was ignored by the two other men as he made himself a cup of tea.  A text message had him glancing casually at his phone and then he went back out to the living room.  “Sherlock, when you decide to stop acting like a three-year-old let me know.  Mycroft, I expected this behavior from Sherlock, not you.”  With that he headed upstairs to his room and closed the door firmly behind himself.  The two brothers glanced after him briefly and then went back to glaring at each other.

     After reaching his room and closing the door, John turned to glare at the man lying on his bed and getting his once clean sheets all bloody.  “Medical exists for a reason you know.” He said with a hint of exasperation in his voice as he went to grab his kit from the closet.

     “But John,” James said cheekily, “they don’t have your gentle touch.” Then he grimaced slightly as John set about digging the bullet out. Suddenly serious, the injured blond inquired “You kept your license and all of your gear right?”

     Curious, John looked up from where he had just started a neat line of stitches.  “You know we are supposed to turn all of that in when we are relieved of duty.  But, as it so happens, there was a fair amount of items that I ‘forgot’ to return. Why?”

“I need your help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have ideas for more, just have absolutely no clue as to when it will start the transfer from the foggy depths of my brain to the computer screen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am not dead, yay! Classes started today, so I kinda made my self imposed deadline... but I will warn you this hasn't been betad at all so I apologize in advance for the mistakes. I have put a chapter count up, even though I thought this was going to be the last chapter it seems like there is going to be one more. Originally it was all going to be in this chapter but it was getting rather long and then I got stuck so I thought I would at least post what I have so far. Hope you like it!

     In the end, it worked out almost perfectly.  As far as the Holmes’ were concerned John had left to stay for a bit with an old army friend who was on leave for a couple weeks, ostensibly to catch up but in fact to have some time away from Sherlock’s dramatics and Mycroft’s rather currently peeved presence.  At least this is what they thought was going on.  While in fact John did meet up with a couple of old friends, it was to help take down a criminal mastermind who had a few more defenses then Q-branch had originally found and better trained guards then were suggested by their background checks.  All in all, it was great fun as far as the trio of John, James and Alec were concerned- even if MI6 was bemoaning the total and utter lack of subtly and the addition of (as far as M and Tanner were concerned) far too many diplomatic instances to smooth over and the explosions and gunfights that seemed to multiply in their wake.

     Even though John had been “retired,” there were rumors spreading through the halls of MI6 that the terrible trio were back together and causing chaos, which if the agents involved had their say would be permanent.  More than one executive had a shiver run down their spine at the memories that brought back.  When M had discovered that 006 and 7 had brought in someone who was technically now a civilian she was livid, after finding out exactly who they had joined forces with her lips had become a pale line and she had disappeared into her office with instructions to make sure that when they returned to London- 006, 007, and the ex-003 reported to her _at once_. 

     While no words could be made out from behind the heavy door, Eve later reported that there were raised voices shortly after it had closed behind the agents-current and former.  This had continued for a good 15 minutes at least before there was silence, after that whatever occurred was quiet enough that nothing could be heard.  Against many expectations, when the office door opened again an hour later there were still four people living, and none of them had any obvious injuries.  Whatever was decided never was said, but James and Alec seemed to get off with just a scolding and John was rumored to have his old job offered again. 

     Afterwards, the trio headed down to Q-branch to turn in the remains of their equipment since M had insisted on seeing them before they did anything else that could make her life even worse.  While the minions usually tried to stay beneath the notice of the double o agents, for their own well-being, the addition of a third man to the tight knit group of 006 and 007 caused many to keep staring at them out of the corners of their eyes and the bolder ones even craned their necks to follow the trio as they headed towards Q’s desk.  That was until one minion who had been there long enough to recognize exactly _who_ the shorter blond was whispered “Isn’t that _John Watson!?_ ”  This caused quite the flurry of whispering and people quickly pretending to be absolutely absorbed in their work and absolutely not worth paying attention to, nope not at all, who us?

     The deadly trio observed all this with amusement, and John was debating exactly how much he wanted to ask, but couldn’t quite resist, “What exactly is in those rumors that you said had been going around James?”

     “Weell- oh look, here’s Q.”  This just got him a look from all involved, one would think as a spy he could come up with a better subject change/distraction then _that_.  James was just glad that the arrival of the Quartermaster took their focus off his rather poor attempt to avoid letting John know just how many stories of his past missions had made their way into the thriving rumor mill that was MI6.  Honestly though, he didn’t even need to exaggerate most of the time- John was quite deadly on his own and people underestimated him often due to the way he was able to completely submerge himself in playing the harmless innocent.  This lead to some quite spectacular mission results and good stories to keep the lower agents and minions properly wary of the double o’s without one of the current double o’s having to deal with the possibility of some misguided fans.  Unfortunately this still happened- but they weren’t exactly going to make it worse on themselves on purpose.

     “Hello Q, it’s good to see you again.”  John apparently had decided to ignore whatever lies James and Alec had been spreading in his absence for the moment, later would be a whole different story.

**Author's Note:**

> This might get added on to...........or it might not. It mostly depends on my mood and how well people like this. I just love John as a secret agent, and am always looking for more fanfic where he is one, and then this little scene just wouldn't get out of my head! I did have more I wanted them to say, but didn't get around to it, so maybe next time.


End file.
